<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rebel (for the right reason) by Bibliophile_812</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361283">A Rebel (for the right reason)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophile_812/pseuds/Bibliophile_812'>Bibliophile_812</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Archie Comics, Archie Comics &amp; Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, One Shot, POV Betty Cooper, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophile_812/pseuds/Bibliophile_812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Soulmate’s name appears on the girl’s wrist on the day of their eighteenth birthday. Marrying or building any kind of romantic relationship with anyone other than your soulmate or before you are matched with your soulmate, is strictly prohibited and punishable offense. Consummation of such relationship is illegal and socially unacceptable. The children born out of wedlock with your soulmate are considered orphans and sent to the country’s orphanage upon their birth.” – Social and Legal Guidelines, Riverdale Kingdom. Issued in public interest.</p><p>In a kingdom where girls are expected to prepare themselves to become the ideal wife and wait for their soulmate's name to appear on their wrist when they turn eighteen, Betty Cooper falls in love. Is her love enough to overcome all obstacles and risk everything?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Soulmate AU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Rebel (for the right reason)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Soulmate’s name appears on the girl’s wrist on the day of their eighteenth birthday. Marrying or building any kind of romantic relationship with anyone other than your soulmate or before you are matched with your soulmate, is strictly prohibited and punishable offense. Consummation of such relationship is illegal and socially unacceptable. The children born out of wedlock with your soulmate are considered orphans and sent to the country’s orphanage upon their birth.” – Social and Legal Guidelines, Riverdale Kingdom. Issued in public interest.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alice Cooper was relentless in chanting these lines in her daughter’s ears since the time they started talking. Coopers were respectable businessmen, a part of elite society. Alice’s only dream was to see her daughters, Elizabeth “Betty” Cooper and Pauline “Polly” Cooper, happily married to their soulmates, presumably someone from worthy families. She was strict about their social circle and never allowed them to talk to any boys in the neighborhood.</p><p>“Good girls never speak to boys until they are eighteen and matched to their soulmates. The only boys you should ever speak to are either your relative or your soulmate.”</p><p> </p><p>So, when little Betty Cooper was allowed to go to the nearby flower garden with her elder sister in one fateful afternoon, followed by their chaperone, she avoided any and all boys in the vicinity. Her sister, Polly, had her friends, few girls of her age. They plucked flowers and made flower bracelets together and giggled happily. They were all Polly’s friends. Nobody took much notice in her except the initial exchange of pleasantries. She was roaming lazily through the narrow stone cobbled path between the rows of flowers. Suddenly she took a turn and almost collided with a redhead boy who was being chased by another boy with a head full of black hair. Three tiny bodies crashed together and they all collapsed on the stone covered path.</p><p>Now, Betty maybe only five years old but she knows how to react in such situations like a lady. So, she did not take the hand the redhead offered her to get up from the ground. She did not cry. Because girls from decent families never shed tears in front of other people. She brushed the dust particles and smoothed her dress. She did not make eye contact with the boys. But then suddenly the other boy grabbed her hand and his eyebrows furrowed, “your hand is bleeding.”</p><p>She jerked her hand away making the boys look at her in shock and started walking in the opposite direction.</p><p>“What is your name?” the redhead asked from behind her.</p><p>She stopped and met his eyes. Then she squared her shoulders just like she saw her mother do before she scolds them for anything.</p><p>“Are you my soulmate?” she challenged. The boys looked at each other and shrugged. The mention of soulmate did not seem to register with them. She decided that they were dumb and they were not worth her time. She already talked back when she should have kept silent. Her mother will not be pleased if she hears about it. She kept walking. Her hand was in fact bleeding near elbow and she fidgeted with the hem of her dress trying to ignore the burning sensation in her hand.</p>
<hr/><p>Riverdale has only one educational institution. But the courses for girls and boys are slightly different. While they all are taught basic arithmetic, literature, history and astronomy, as they get older, they have separate extra lessons. Boys will have training of horse-riding and fencing while girls will have knitting and cooking lessons. A six year old Betty Cooper again found herself face to face with the two boys from garden. She knew their names now. The redhead, Archibald Andrews and the raven-haired, Forsythe Jones were in her history class. But they called each other Archie and Jughead. She noticed Jughead grimacing whenever the teacher called him ‘Forsythe’. Clearly, he despised his real name. The room was divided for the separate seating of girls and boys but that apparently did not prevent the two boys sending toothy grins on her way when she took her seat. She ignored them studiously. But before filing out of the room after lesson ended, she looked back at their spot. Jughead was smiling broadly at something Archie just said. His nose was scrunched and hair ruffled. She thought that he was cute. But she did not say that to anyone. She averted her gaze before any of them looked at her way and left the room quickly.</p>
<hr/><p>When they all turned eight, their classes were separated. She only saw the two boys at lunchtime or at library. Archie was almost never in the library. But Jughead was a frequent there. Just like her. She had made acquaintances in her own class. She was the best friend anyone could ask for with her bright smiles and polite nature. The girls were nice to talk to. But none of them were interested in books. Jughead was the only familiar face in the library. They never talked. But they took their seats opposite to each other. Always. One day she was there before him and someone else came and almost sat on the seat opposite to her. She told them that the seat was reserved for a friend she was waiting for. She asked them politely if they would mind sitting elsewhere. They did not mind. Jughead came after some time and took his designated seat without any hesitance. She gnawed at her lower lip to stop herself from smiling too much.</p><p>After a few days, she came to library to find Jughead already in his usual seat, a collection of books piled on the seat opposite to him. Upon seeing her, he quickly gathered the books and placed them on the wooden table. Her lips twitched into a shy smile and a hint of pink appeared on his cheeks as he rubbed his neck.</p><p>They both held their books open in front of their face. But she could see him looking at her when he thought she did not notice. She felt a warmth blooming in her chest. She also stole glances at him when he was concentrating on his book. He had a crown shaped woollen beanie placed on top of his head. His dark curls peeking through it. His features sharp but soft. His eyes impossibly blue in the natural light filtering through open library windows.</p>
<hr/><p>At ten, she started drawing in her journal. All her drawings featured a blue eyed boy. Polly saw them one time and demanded to know if she was in love with a boy who has blue eyes. She told no. Was it a lie? Was she in love with Jughead? But they did not hold hands or kissed. She has read in books that people in love do those things.</p><p>She did not see him for almost a week. She sat on the same seat every day, waiting for him in silence. He did not come. She went home feeling sad. Then one day, she was sitting in the library in her usual seat. He came and sat across from her. His face was somber. The twinkle in his eyes were missing. She felt bad for him. She did not know what happened. She did not know how to cheer him up. So, she did the only thing she could do. She drew both of them sitting in library opposite to each other and after making sure that no one was watching them, slid the piece of parchment towards him. He looked a little surprised but studied the drawing carefully. His eyes went wide. His expression changed to one of amusement. Then as if to explain his earlier mood, he grabbed one quill and wrote in the corner of her parchment. Then he pushed the page back to her. In one corner of the sheet, written in his slightly messy scrawl, “Thank you, Betty.”</p><p>She wrote, “Why are you sorrowful today?” and passed the sheet to him.</p><p>He was studying her the whole time. When he read her question, he flushed. He took time to write his reply. But eventually he did.</p><p>“My mother passed away last week. I miss her.”</p><p>She felt tears welling up in her eyes. Alice’s warning rang through her ears. Not to cry in front of people. But he was not just any people. And he deserved to know that she felt sorry for him. He saw water drops wetting her eyelashes and shook his head to stop her. She scribbled on the page, “I am sorry. She is in the stars. My mother says the people who leave us, they become stars. Your mother is watching over you.”</p><p>This brought a small smile to his lips. She felt something tugging at her heart. Something like happiness being able to make him feel better. Something like an urge to always take care of him, to always make him smile.</p>
<hr/><p>There was a Christmas fair to be held on the school grounds. People from faraway villages will come with their homemade food items and clothing collections to setup shops. Betty was only twelve but from her parents’ discussions, she understood that this kind of event was rare. It was only possible for their school principal Mr. Chipping. He was a liberal man. Too liberal, some might say. He did not like the idea of separate education for boys and girls. He was unfazed by social and economic differences his students had among themselves. None in the affluent circle liked him much for this. But he was the best person they could ask for to be the principal. Also, the school was actually built by Mr. Chipping’s ancestors. So, they compromised with him being in charge for some of the school matters. Although, he was not allowed for big changes. The Christmas fair was sanctioned by the king’s chamber. Alice warned both her daughters again and again about not eating any food there. But Hal gave them enough money to buy anything they wanted. He liked to spoil his daughters with overpriced bequests. Little did he know that Cooper daughters only ever craved love and support from their parents.</p><p>On the specified day, Betty found herself dressed in a festive pink gown, her cascades of golden hair tamed in an elegant bun, with Polly’s hand tightly clutched in hers, roaming on the fairgrounds. She was observing the lines of shops filled with colourful dress materials and delicious looking food, bewitched. She stopped short in front of a stall. It was showcasing a kind of soft fabric in dark green. Her mother never allows her any dark colours to wear. Until now she never had the urge to. But the fabric attracted her like flame attracts the moth and she was brushing her fingers against the material unknowingly. Polly had wandered off to a nearby stall with some girls from her class. The shopkeeper, an aged man with wrinkles on his face smiled at her encouragingly and provided her with a piece of mirror. The mirror was small but it had a nice copper handle which distracted her a little before she dared to drape the fabric over her shoulder and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes met with a pair of blue ones, soft with sincere admiration. She allowed herself to immerse in his eyes, a forbidden pleasure spreading through her whole body. His lips tugged at the ends with a small but appreciative smile and she did not need to see how the fabric was looking on her. She did not care about her mother’s wrath. She could endure a lot more than Alice Cooper’s admonishment for the expression on his face. Her mother might not even allow her to sew a dress from this material, but she anyhow purchased it. Biting her lower lip, she turned around slowly but he was already walking back into the crowd.</p><p>After another hour of strolling through the shops, she saw him again. This time, he was with Archie. They were animatedly talking with a food stall owner. From the bits of their conversation, she made out they wanted to purchase some candy for his little sister but they ran out of coinages. The dejected look on his face as he dragged a reluctant Archie to a corner, nearly broke her heart. She had more than enough gold coins left in her pouch and she was not looking to buy any more item. She ran to the stall and asked the owner for those candies. He looked at her suspiciously when she bought almost the entire collection and requested him to give it to the boys who just left his shop. She turned to leave, quick on her feet to avoid any questions. But her eyes lingered on the boys as Polly chatted happily with her friends. When the man gave them the candies and supposedly refused any payment, they looked bewildered. However, Jughead’s face lit up suddenly and he looked around. His eyes found her. she was too overwhelmed by him to look away. The small grateful nod he sent her way accompanied with his sparkling eyes, made her feel like the happiest person on earth.</p>
<hr/><p>When they were fourteen, her elder sister eloped with the son of the maple syrup businessman, Claudius Blossom. The Blossoms were very low in social hierarchy and her parents were furious when this happened. They refused to acknowledge Polly as their daughter anymore. The legal officials went in search for the couple. They were runaway criminals in the eyes of law. She did not want to go to school that day. But her mother told her that Polly did not deserve their time or sympathy. She wanted to say what Polly did not deserve was to be treated like a murderer. She knew that Polly fell in love with Jason. They wanted to build a life together. Why is that wrong? But she never talked back to her parents. Instead, she dug her nails in the soft skin of her palms until it started bleeding. The sharp pain helped her forget about Polly for the time being.</p><p>After a month, the king’s force spotted the estranged daughter of Cooper’s and her lover stranded in the forest marking the border of the kingdom. They were immediately brought to justice. Jason Blossom was given death punishment. Polly Cooper was found to be pregnant with his baby. It was not advised to give death penalty to a pregnant woman. So, she was sent to a remote nunnery where the nuns would take care of her lost soul and bring the baby to life. The baby, once born, will be sent to the orphanage and the mother will be duly punished for her sins.</p><p>She was forced to go to school that day also. But she did not. Their personal horse carriage left her at the school entrance. She waited for the ride to go beyond the point from where she could not be seen anymore and escaped to a nearby field. There was a lake in the field. Surrounded by various trees. She sat under the shade, away from prying eyes and ears. She dipped her feet in the cold water and let mother nature take away all her sorrows. She did not know how long she was there. But she was brought out of her reverie by a body dropping beside her. It was him. His eyes concerned. His expression telling her that he knew. Everybody knew that news about her sister. But she felt that he understood. She thought she did not want any human interaction for the day. She did not know how he found her. But his presence made her realize that she wanted to see only him. His company calmed her senses. She felt moored. Shuffling slightly closer to him, she could feel his body heat basking her in warmth. Suddenly he did something sweet. He yanked his worn grey beanie from his head and placed it on top of her head. Her heart melted at this gesture. She dragged her eyes from ground to meet his. The soft ocean blue giving her a sense of serenity. She hoped her eyes conveyed her gratitude towards him for being here with her. When he smiled in assurance, she knew that he recognized her silent thank you.</p>
<hr/><p>By the time they turned fifteen, she found a hiding spot near the armoury room. There was a small partially enclosed area where the boys had their sword fighting lessons. The view was unobstructed and clear from her hiding space. She always wanted to learn fencing. But it was not a ladylike activity. Her mother will probably send her to the remote nunnery her sister was sent to if she had any inkling about her desire. So, she continued to sneak out of her cooking lessons and watch the boys practice. She tried to learn by observing them with rapt attention.</p><p>It was a cloudy day. But the sky did not start pouring yet. The fencing lesson was ended early in the anticipation of rain. She noticed that the boys took turns in placing back the things into the armoury. It was Jughead’s turn that day. She should have left once their practice finished. But she felt captivated by the way he gathered everything with expert’s ease and carried them into the storage. As soon as his lean frame disappeared into the arsenal, bigger droplets of rain started falling. She muttered profanity under her breath. She could not afford to get her dress drenched. Her mother would get suspicious. She had no way to explain a wet dress to her. So, she stopped panicking and darted to the storage room, under a safe roof. The noise her feet made as she ran into the armoury, made Jughead whirl around to see her. His expression was utterly bewildered as he took in her wrinkled dress from hours of crouching down behind the bushes and flushed cheeks. Before he could open his mouth, she blurted out, “I wish to learn fencing. Will you teach me, please?”</p><p>It was the first time she spoke to him directly after years of silent companionship. She dared to talk to him because no one was around. But her heart was beating fast in apprehension. How would he react to her crazy wish? To her pleasant surprise, he smiled softly, nodding with confidence.</p><p>“Okay. I will teach you”, he offered simply. She felt so overwhelmed that she almost launched herself on him. But at that very moment, somebody called him from outside. She froze. He quickly walked to the door and poked his head out to answer them. Then he spun around and whispered, “Every Tuesday is my turn to return the weapons and shields to this room. I can help you learn then?”</p><p>She nodded eagerly. Before she could thank him, he was ushering her out while making sure that no one saw her.</p><p>Their lessons started the following week. Every Tuesday, as much time as they could spend without making anyone suspicious. It was their little secret. They only talked about moves and stances. But whenever his hand touched her body to correct her posture, she felt the butterflies taking off in her stomach. Whenever he praised her for being a quick learner, her cheeks became warm. She could never thank him enough with words for understanding her the way he did so easily. That was the reason she liked him so much. Maybe more than just <em>like</em> him.</p>
<hr/><p>When they were sixteen, she realized that she was in love with him. She waited for him to show up in the library. He has grown several inches taller than her now. She looked forward to their alone time under the dusk colours when he would walk her till school gate. Her head would come till his shoulder and she took comfort in the fact that she could lean her head on his shoulder anytime. Although she never did. No carriages were allowed inside school. So, this was the time they could walk side by side, their hands brushing slightly, his fingers leaving a shiver down her spine. Anyone who would pass by them would think they were just two strangers crossing each other on path. But they knew their stolen glances and quiet smiles. They did not talk. There were always people around. Speaking to a boy who is not your relative was breaking many social norms. But they did not need verbal communication. They understood each other’s unspoken words, whirlwind of emotions. They took the slightly longer path around the school building, that was lined with trees. Their lessons started taking longer. So, they all would finish their day at school after sunset. Then two of them would meet in the back garden. She does not remember who started this or how the other one followed. But it has become their daily practice.</p><p>She was terrified when the realization dawned on her. She did not know if he was from any noble family. She did not care. But she saw him and Archie using old swords and torn boots in fencing and horse-riding lessons to understand they probably came from poor families. At least not from the upper-class society. It did not matter anyway as the soulmate’s name was yet to appear on her wrist. She felt agitated. She could not discuss this with anyone. Anyone except Polly. Polly was imprisoned in the nunnery still waiting for the final verdict on her life. She gave birth to twins who were immediately snatched away from her and placed in the orphanage. Although the kingdom did not give her official death penalty yet, she knew that her sister already died a million times a day.</p><p>She supported her sister, but she never understood that love could make you feel so beautiful, so happy. Until now. Now she knew that love was not something you can choose. You just fall for it. You cannot avoid it. You cannot deny it. And when you embrace it, it will fill your heart with joy, it will give a new bounce to your steps and a new spark to your eyes. Your eyes will always find them even in the crowd. Your skin will erupt in goose bumps even with the slightest touch from their skin. Your day will seem brighter the moment you see them. You will not be able to help the smile that spread across your face in their presence, no matter how terrible your day had been. She experienced all of this for him. With him. He let her read his novel in the library. She was fascinated how artfully he portrayed all his emotions and how beautifully he captured their mundane life in his words. She let him see her paintings. She started painting to channelize her negative energy into something when Polly was gone. Her mother was content with painting as her hobby as this was much more ladylike than her love for books or opinion on justice. With time, it has become her main outlet for suppressed emotions. She tried to tell stories through her artwork. If he saw the consistent presence of blue eyes representing love and support in her paintings, he did not comment on that. Just like she did not comment on the golden haired girl in his novel who embodied shattering stereotypes with a smile comparable to sunshine.</p><p>The news came about her sister being given the death sentence after the name appeared on her wrist. Nobody was given any hint about what the name was. But rumours had that the person who was supposed to be her soulmate has denied to take her responsibility as she was involved with another man. It was a valid reason for denial as per the society. Her mother as usual forced her to go to school on that day. She attended all her lessons in a haze. After the day ended, she was supposed to do some work in library as she told her mother. But she did not go. Instead she went to the garden where she meets with him every day. He was already there. Waiting for her. His expression changed to worried as soon as he saw her. Her heart clenched painfully. All she wanted to do was to bury her head in his chest and cry. But she could not do that. Instead, she started taking out her parchment and quill to write to him. But he stopped her with the touch of his fingers on her wrist. He grabbed something from his own satchel and passed it to her. She looked at it and immediately recognized her own handwriting. It was the same piece of parchment from all those years ago when his mother’s untimely demise happened. Her lower lip started trembling as she felt all of the emotions running through her at once. No rules of society mattered anymore. She lurched forward and leaned her whole body against his. The dam broke. His shirt got soaked in salty water. She clenched her fist around his lapels. His hands came behind her back to support her against him. They held each other for what seemed to her an eternity. Everything was communicated without any words spoken. When they pulled apart, both their eyes glistening with tears but their hearts were full.</p>
<hr/><p>She did not like the threat of her impending eighteenth birthday. It was in a week. In another week her fate would be decided. She hated to think that society will impose the person, whose name would appear on her wrist, on her. How could she love anyone else when her heart already belonged to him? She was not a person who ignores their heart. She was full of passion and love. She was ready to do anything for what she deemed justified. During lunch, she carried a note with her for him, requesting him to meet her after school at the field near the lake. She dropped the note carefully beside his food when she got the chance. He looked up to meet her eyes and immediately understood the gesture.</p><p>It was a full moon. She waited for him on the edge of the water. The silvery light reflected in the black water of the lake. The surrounding trees created a perfect peaceful abode. While she waited for him, she plucked the wildflowers and made a crown with them. He was a little late and she could tell that he was running the way his breaths came in short pants when he came to a halt before her. His brows creased slightly in confusion as he took in her posture, knelt on the ground with a flower crown in her hands. She gestured for him to sit down. When he obliged, she produced a beanie from her satchel and put it on his head. She made it with the knitting skill she learnt in her lessons. She made the perfect crown shape with the fabric just like his old one. His eyes filled up as she smoothed down the edges of the fabric over his wild array of thick black hair. Then she handed him the flower crown. He promptly followed the cue and gently placed it on her hair. In her mind, that was their marriage. The moon, the lake and the nature were their witnesses. Their exchange of crowns was their vows to be with each other. He scooted closer this time, holding her hand, entwining their fingers together. She kept her head on his shoulders. They sat there in silence looking at the gleaming waters. After some time, he spoke softly, “Are you alright?”</p><p>It was the first time in a long time they were so close without the fear of anyone spotting them together. She leaned her head back enough to scan his face. She feared to see hesitation or apprehension but all his face expressed was concern and adoration. She knew in her heart at that moment he wanted her as much as she wanted him. There was no space for uncertainty. Their fates have intertwined together just like their fingers. She touched his jaw with her free hand and replied, “I’m always happy when I’m with you.”</p><p>Then they started talking. Tentatively at first. Then it just flowed naturally. From one topic to another. His father was the owner of a small meadery. They lived on the southside of the kingdom where less privileged people live. They have small houses and narrow lanes. She told him all about her mothers’ strict disciplines. Her pain in losing her sister. She showed him the scars on her hands. He brushed his lips over every scar and pulled her closer in his embrace. She placed a tender kiss on the crook of his neck and whispered her fears against his skin. She wanted to escape the kingdom with him. They only had seven days. Once the name appears on her wrist, they would be separated forcefully. But he could not leave his father and sister. He assured her that his father was a liberal man. He would accept them and help them to hide even if they were not soul-bound. They talked for a long time. The darkness engulfed them with only the ethereal moonlight casting faint glow through the thick leaves. His face so beautiful, his eyes so expressive, she could not keep her eyes off from him.</p><p>“I don’t like the soulmate laws”, she admitted.</p><p>He nodded in understanding, “I know. It seems a burden more than a blessing. Love is not something that should be imposed.”</p><p>They fell silent again. She traced idle patterns on his chest with her fingers.</p><p>“Do you know that you have an effect on who your soulmate will be?” he asked out of the blue.</p><p>She sat straighter, maintaining their close contact.</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“Legends say, if you want someone with your whole heart, then destiny will change for you. The universe always supports a stubborn heart who does not waver in their love.”</p><p>She remembered something from the fairy tales she once read in school library. She queried her mother about them. And her mother told that those were all folk lore. It did not have any proof. But it made all the sense in the world. Human can be ignorant. But the nature? The stars? They are so much wiser. The stars will align themselves for true love. She looked at him with hopeful eyes, “Do you believe it?”</p><p>He nodded, “I mean it is explainable, right? We are often told that men write their own fate. If that’s true, then why would it not be true for soulmates?”</p><p>They lost the track of time. And it was not a wise thing to do. Specially with her eighteenth birthday so close and the history of her sister.</p><p>Her father’s men found them, together, nestled in each other’s arms. He was dragged for his hearing to the king’s courthouse. She knew that her father had good rapport with the king’s assembly members. All wealthy businessmen had. She was hauled to their house and locked in her chamber. She kicked and screamed. She fought to make herself free. She pleaded and cried. But nothing touched her parents. They were stone faced when they informed her that the boy will be hanged to death soon. They presented the whole incident as abduction with ill intention in the boy’s part. It was not very hard to convince anyone in the elite society that the boy from a working class family was the guilty party. So, she was given only the punishment of home imprisonment till her soulmate’s name comes up in her wrist while he was thrown in the dungeons.</p>
<hr/><p>Her seven days in hell started with her refusing any food or water. The maids came to force her to eat. When they could not succeed, Alice called an experienced nun who shoved the food down her throat. As soon as the nun was out of her chamber, she threw up every morsel that went down. She refused to believe that Jughead could be sentenced to death. She knew that the final verdict takes time. There will always be some kind-hearted nobleman who would argue for exile as opposed to death sentence. She would pray for him and love him more – if that is even possible – in these seven days. Her belief in his words never faltered for a moment. They could make their destiny. She knew that he also continued to love her fiercely. She could feel that in her soul. His love spreading a warmth throughout the chilly nights. She recalled every fairy tale she ever read. Every story had the obstacles in path of true love. But love always conquered social prejudices.</p><p>On the night before her eighteenth birthday, her mother came. Her face stoic. She gifted her a diamond necklace. It was an early gift for her birthday from her parents. She told her that the boy would be hanged tomorrow before sunset. For a moment, she thought her mother’s eyes softening and a drop of tear escaping. But she quickly swiped that away and regained her composure. She told her to be ready to have the wedding by the end of the week. As soon as the name comes up, they would start searching for her betrothed. The wedding was to take place before any gossip spreads linking her with the boy.</p><p>When her mother left, she looked for the small toolbox she stole from her father’s work area a few years ago. She liked to play with the instruments. She was an expert in small maintenance works around their mansion. Though she never let anyone get a hint of that. She carefully removed a few diamonds from the necklace to hang them around a copper wire. This can be used to choke someone. She was taught in school that diamond was the hardest material found on earth. She stored other diamonds in a small pouch tucked under her blouse. In the unlikely event of her soulmate being anyone other than her love, she would take the chance to choke the guard her father placed at her door and escape the house. She knows the way to prison. She would rescue Jughead from there and they would flee the kingdom. The diamonds would help them with their expenses. Either way, their love will write their destiny.</p>
<hr/><p>She did not know when her tears ran out and when her eyes drooped. She was awake with a sudden jolt. A mild ray of sunshine peeked through her windows. Her eyes immediately darted to her wrist. The name was there. Clear in black, the scrawl mirrored his cursive handwriting, “Forsythe Pendleton Jones, III”. It filled all space in her tiny wrist. She touched the name carefully. She was scared as if rubbing or touching would erase it. But it was still there. <em>He</em> was her soulmate. She leapt up from floor and started banging on her chamber door. Her hair was messy from sleep, her body stiff from sleeping on floor, clothes rumpled. She did not care for any of those things. The thought of Jughead flooded her mind. The passion of their love consumed all her senses.</p><p>She does not remember much of the ride to King’s court. Her father accompanied her with a surly expression. Her mother looked outside the whole way. But when she held her hand, she could tell that she was praying. Praying for her daughter’s happiness.</p><p>His eyes were bloodshot. He formed eyebags under them. His face was pale. His hair was unkempt. His clothes dirty. An elder man, presumably his father, stood beside him. He had a shocked expression on his face as her father explained everything to the court. She was not allowed inside the court chamber. Her mother subtly covered her body as she peeked through the doors. After a lengthy discussion, all men in the courthouse seemed to come to the conclusion to clear all charges against him. At least for the sake of protecting the honour of a lady from a reputable family. She did not wait for him to walk out of the door. She broke all protocols, pushed the door open and ran to his embrace. His eyes danced in joy and his smile was of pure ecstasy. As she fell in his arms, she could feel every piece of her world falling together in place to make it theirs.</p><p>“I love you”, were her first words, whispered to his ears. She regretted every moment of her life in last seven days for not professing her love for him. He knew for sure but there was a deliverance in saying those words out loud.</p><p>He laughed softly in her hair and used his index finger to tilt her chin so that their eyes meet.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Years later, Juliet Jones will be taught by her mother that falling in love is not a sin, neither is following your heart. Seeing her interest in sword fighting, her father will make a customized sword for her and give her fencing lessons himself. She will grow up with her parent’s affection and encouragement.</p><p>“If you truly love someone, wait for them. The whole universe will conspire to bring you together. If you truly wish to achieve something in life, trust yourself and work for it. Your love and passion have the power to change the end of your story.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like it, don't forget to leave a kudos. Also, please let me know what do you think about this fic in the comments section. Thank you all who already took time to read it or left kudos/comments. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>